


Sick Day

by Kittycattycat



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Honestly this was meant to be longer and it prolly will be at some point, M/M, Sickfic, but it's collecting dust right now and the fandom is so dead, gay dorks, i figure I'll upload before we all just collapse into the ground, theyre gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: He went outside in the rain. He doesn't know why he thought he could go out in the rain and not get sick, but he did. And now he's sick— and he's mad about it. Also, this weird mouse guy is hanging out in his basement. He's kinda cool.





	Sick Day

“How ya feelin’ this mornin’, Chuckeroo?” Two-Brains asked as he flung himself onto the couch cushion closest to Chuck, “Any better?”

The sandwichmaker sniffled, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, “Not really…my nose is stuffy and my throat tickles.”

Two-Brains sighed and gently patted Chuck on the back. He’d been sick for the past day and a half, and with both his henchman and Chuck’s mother gone on vacation, Two-Brains had decided the good and friendly thing to do was come over and help the poor guy. Which was mostly playing video games, making sandwiches, and occasionally going to the store to buy cold medicine or new tissues. Not a terrible way to spend his time, if not the most productive. 

Chuck grumbled and pulled at the blanket around his shoulders. With large, sad eyes, he looked up at the scientist, sticking his lower lip out slightly. 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Two-Brains groaned. After only silence and an even more pleading look, he rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine…”

Scooting closer to the other, Chuck threw the blanket partially over the lankier’s shoulder, as well as nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. A contented sigh escaped him as Two-Brains’ chin rested itself atop his head, and he looked down, likely embarrassed. Two-Brains snickered, “Comfortable, Chuckie baby?”

“Shut uuuuuuuup!” Chuck flushed, “That's embarrassing!”

“Naaaah, you're just cute.”

“Stevieeee!”

Two-Brains simply giggled childishly and wrapped his arm around Chuck, pulling him closer and rubbing circles onto his shoulder.


End file.
